Just Like the Folks: The Orange Hokage and the Red Flute Player
by Raptorcloak
Summary: Naruto gives the imprisoned Tayuya a conjugal visit and finds she's very pleased to have him visit. NarutoxTayuya. AU. For Sketchfan.


Welcome back to **_Just Like the Folks _**and now our main pairing will be Naruto and the foul-mouthed yet sexy redhead Tayuya, who I can safely say is the girl most alike Kushina in this entire series. This plotline will be different from the previous installments as it will take place in a prison during a conjugal visit; something I've never wrote about before.  
**Summary: **Naruto pays a conjugal visit to Tayuya.  
Note: As with **_Curing Kurama, _**Tayuya's reason for being alive is because she was rescued and captured by Konoha.

* * *

**A SketchRaptor Production**

* * *

In the afternoon, Naruto headed down to the local prison to visit Tayuya and wondered how the foul-mouthed redhead was doing. After all, it had been a few years since she was captured and brought back to Konoha for questioning on Orochimaru.

Tayuya's fearless nature allowed her to resist even interrogation from the likes of Ibiki and even knowing Orochimaru was just using her didn't change anything. Then, Naruto came in and spoke with her.

_Flashback to 3 years prior_

_"C'mon, tell me where Sasuke and Orochimaru are, dammit!" Naruto demanded as he sat across from Tayuya, who was chained to a wall from head to toe._

_"For the millionth fuckin time, I don't know, shrimp shit." Tayuya sighed out of annoyance since Naruto had been questioning (or in her eyes, pestering her) for the last hour._

_"C'mon, you've gotta know!" Naruto said._

_"Piss off, you blonde fuck!" Tayuya snapped._

_"Why are you being so difficult?! Y'know, the more cooperative you are, you're likely to get out of here faster." Naruto said._

_"Even if I knew where that backstabbing piece of snake shit was, I wouldn't waste my breath telling you bird-brains." Tayuya said and Naruto groaned._

_"Not even to get out of here?" Naruto asked._

_"No, so you might as well get off Sasuke's dick and move on with your shitty life." Tayuya said._

_"Shitty life?!" Naruto proclaimed._

_"That's right, shitty life!" Tayuya sneered and Naruto slammed his fist down on the table. This didn't faze the redhead at all and he fumed at this._

_"You're willing to stay imprisoned in here and you're calling my life shitty?" Naruto asked._

_"Beats dealing with shitheads like you all day." Tayuya said._

_"Suit yourself, but with your help or not, I will find Sasuke." Naruto said._

_"That's like a fuckin' pig trying to read!" Tayuya laughed._

_"It is not! Enjoy your life in here, sister, and don't drop the soap." Naruto coldly said._

_"I'm not a fuckin' man, you goddamn idiot." Tayuya said and Naruto took his leave. The redhead watched as he left the room and sighed that he was finally gone._

Back in the present, Naruto shook his head in disbelief that after their initial chat, he suddenly found himself with more intent to speak with the aggressive redhead and returned to ask her why she worked for Orochimaru.

Though she resisted his questioning, she eventually started talking to him to where it was apparent she had nothing else and Orochimaru gave her power. With her knowing that he was merely using her as a pawn and nothing more to the point where Kimimaro would have killed her, she severed her ties with him and began to wonder what to do in the meantime.

As time went on, Tayuya found Naruto visiting her in prison from time to time and she didn't seem to mind this to the point where a friendship was established. The Hokage arrived at the prison and after being patted down by the staff, he walked into a room where civilians and prisoners spoke to each other through thick, glass walls with telephones.

Naruto sat in front of a booth and looked to see Tayuya with her long hair in a ponytail being guide through the other side by an overweight, fair-skinned female security guard with light brown hair and light brown eyes. Tayuya sat in front of the booth in front of Naruto and he smiled at her.

"What's up, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked through the telephone.

"What the fuck do you think, Naruto? I'm stuck in here for a few more days." Tayuya said; her release from the prison due to apparent good behavior.

"It can't be all that bad." Naruto said.

"Take a look around, Naruto." Tayuya said and he looked around to see half of the other female prisoners with black-eyes and missing teeth.

"Tayuya-chan, not again." Naruto said.

"Hey, it's fair game. I've told them a million times that I'm nobody's bitch and if they try anything to my ass in the shower, I'm gonna fuck them up." Tayuya said and Naruto cringed at this.

"If you say so." Naruto said.

"So, when did your ass become Hokage?" Tayuya said.

"A week ago and it's everything I ever dreamed about… except for that damn paperwork." Naruto said and Tayuya laughed.

"Don't let it get to you. Besides, does anyone give a flying fuck about paperwork, anyway?" Tayuya asked.

"I guess not but it still has to be done." Naruto said.

"Why? That fossil-fuck and that old bitch with her face hanging off gonna chew you out?" Tayuya said and Naruto immediately knew she was talking about the former Konoha council; which now had Shikamaru and Shiho as their replacements.

"Those two aren't part of the councils anymore and I only work on the papers because…well, it comes with the job." Naruto said.

"Yeah, sure it does." Tayuya scoffed.

"So, how many more days are you in for?" Naruto asked.

"Another week. Why don't you bring your ass back here tomorrow for the conjugal visits?" Tayuya asked.

"I'm not busy tomorrow. So, I guess I can visit." Naruto said.

"That's more like it." Tayuya said and Naruto placed his hand against the glass. The redhead raised an eye and cackled.

"You're such a wimp-ass sometimes, Naruto." Tayuya said before placing her fist against the glass as if to fist-bump him and he shook his head against before taking his leave. The female guard, Michelle, who escorted her into the room came behind her and roughly gripped her shoulder.

"Move it, missy." Michelle said and Tayuya shook her off before getting up to be taken back to her cell. The overweight guard seemed to have had it out for Tayuya for the years she had been at the prison and it had gotten her into trouble at times.

"What's your problem, you fuckin' bitch? Jealous because you don't have anything except your fingers inside of your pussy?" Tayuya asked.

"Watch your mouth, you little rat. You should be lucky that a great man like him is even looking at a waste like you. If you were half the woman I am…" Michelle said and Tayuya frowned while looking at her large belly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? I am half the woman you are, you fatass bitch." Tayuya said before she was back in her cell and Michelle groaned at her response. She shook the bars while Tayuya smugly rested against her bed.

"Keep up that smart mouth of yours and I'll see to it you get ten more years here! You hear me, missy! Ten more years!" Michelle yelled before her fellow security guards escorted her away and Tayuya laughed.

"I'd like to see you take 10 years on a Stairmaster, you pudgy bitch!" Tayuya laughed before she rested on her bed and relaxed while folding her arms behind her head.

_Later at night_

Tayuya sat in her cell playing her harmonica as the guards patrolled the building and since she didn't have her flute anymore, she was given a regular instrument for good behavior. Except for Michelle, the security guards weren't bothered by this and she was glad to be left in peace.

Throughout the years she'd been in prison, Tayuya could never figure out why Michelle had it out for her and her conclusion was that she was nothing more than a bitch. This wasn't exactly bad to her since she could antagonize her and given the woman's poor impulse control, she would always do exactly what Tayuya wanted.

_Elsewhere at the Hokage home_

Naruto ate his dinner and looked out the window towards the prison. He smiled as he knew Tayuya would be glad to finally see him so close since he'd never had a conjugal visit with her before since only Shinobi of the highest rankings were allowed those types of visits.

Thanks to him being Hokage, he could now visit Tayuya that way and though he knew she didn't have very much friends in the prison due her claims that some of them tried either flirting or dominating her, he knew she'd be safe given her fierce personality.

He finished his food and smiled down at the prison. Naruto chuckled and stood there looking at it.

_Back at the prison_

Tayuya looked up her cell window and looked at the Hokage Mansion. A soft smile spread across her lips as she stared up at the large building and she kept looking in the direction of the building until she grew tired.

_The next day in the afternoon_

Naruto headed to the prison and after getting patted down, he was escorted to Tayuya. He smiled at her and a relaxed expression was on her face.

"Hey, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said.

"What's up, Naruto?" Tayuya said and Naruto held out his arms; expecting to hug the redhead. She raised an eye and laughed.

"What do I look like to you? Some frightened jailbait? Get your ass over here." Tayuya said as she got Naruto in a playful headlock before beginning to noogie his head and she laughed. Michelle stood nearby and tried to move in before Naruto signaled that he was alright.

"It's great to see you, too, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said and Tayuya laughed as she noogied his head before finally freeing him. He rubbed his head and chuckled with Tayuya before they were escorted to the cafeteria.

_Later_

Naruto and Tayuya sat in the cafeteria eating their lunch which was turkey with pillowy mounds of mashed potatoes, butter-drenched dressing, and tiny onions swimming in a sea of cream sauce. The young couple sat and chatted.

"So, Naruto, whatever happened to that Sakura girl that you say used to kick your ass all the time?" Tayuya asked.

"She got engaged to Sasuke a short time after he became the police Captain." Naruto said

"And what about Kakashi?" Tayuya asked.

"He's still himself." Naruto responded.

"So, what was it like facing that Madara guy?" Tayuya said and Naruto shuddered.

"Fighting him was arguably worse than fighting the Shinju since I nearly died after he pulled Kurama out of me." Naruto explained.

"Wow, I'm surprised that old fuck could even do so much at his age." Tayuya said.

"Yeah; with Kurama being taken out of me, I didn't know what I was gonna do." Naruto said.

"How'd you survive that?" Tayuya asked.

"Well since I'm an Uzumaki, I have unbelievable vitality. My mom went through the same thing." Naruto said.

"Ah, right, you met her during that training with you and that B guy. What's she like?" Tayuya asked.

"She's totally sweet but she can be pretty scary. Probably more than you can guess." Naruto said.

"How scary?" Tayuya laughed.

"The type of scary that if you say one wrong thing to her, she'll clock you on the head." Naruto said; remembering how Kushina clobbered his head after he thought she was Kurama.

"Why's that?" Tayuya asked.

"I thought she was Kurama when she appeared to rescue me." Naruto said and Tayuya laughed.

"You thought your own mom was Kurama? I'd chop you just for thinking it." Tayuya laughed.

"Yeah, I figured you'd say that." Naruto said.

"Your mom sounds like my kind of company. Anyway, what about your dad?" Tayuya asked.

"He was a total badass and pretty smart." Naruto said.

"Smart and a badass? Are you sure you two are related?" Tayuya asked.

"What's that supposed mean?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, Naruto." Tayuya laughed as she noogied him once again.

"Tayuya-chan, you're something else, aren't you?" Naruto said.

"Look whose fuckin' talking." Tayuya said.

"Oh, come on." Naruto said.

"Take a joke, Hokage-sama." Tayuya smiled and Naruto shook his head while taking a bite out of his potatoes.

"You take a joke." Naruto said.

"I do; ask Belly Dee Williams over there." Tayuya said and Michelle glared at her from a nearby wall.

"She still has it out for you, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Has it out for? That bitch rides my ass over anything day and night compared to anybody else in here." Tayuya said.

"Maybe she cares about you and that's her way of showing it." Naruto said.

"The fuck she does!" Tayuya snapped.

"Ok, I'm backing down." Naruto said; knowing that arguing with Tayuya over something like this would prove to be pointless.

"Thought so." Tayuya said and after they finished their lunch, they were guided to a conjugal trailer by Michelle. She opened the door for Naruto and Tayuya went in first; much to the obese officer's dismay.

"Hokage-sama, if this woman gives you any problems at all, call for help and I'll haul her red-haired ass back to her cell in a second." Michelle said and Naruto sighed.

"All right…" Naruto began to say before Tayuya pulled him inside before poking her head out of the doorway.

"Thanks for nothin', bitch, now fuck off or your case, fuck you." Tayuya laughed.

"Now, see here, you little…" Michelle began to say before Tayuya closed the door and sat down on the bed with Naruto. She laughed as she sat on the bed and faced her friend.

"Now, Tayuya-chan, I don't know what you're feeling right now. So, I don't wanna to push anything. We could just hold hands or sit and talk." Naruto said and Tayuya stared at him with an almost predatory look in her eyes. She started growling before she pounced on Naruto and he fell back onto the bed.

To him, it was a miracle the trailer didn't fall over with how much power the redhead used and she slammed her hands on either side of him. She leered closer to him with a hungry look in her eyes and her grin spread across her lips.

"I already told; quit talking to me as if I'm some fuckin' jailbait already!" Tayuya said.

"Sorry, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said before Tayuya gripped his crotch and smiled at what she felt. The blonde blushed and nervously laughed.

"Come here, Naruto-kun, we're gonna have a party!" Tayuya said as she impulsively pulled down his pants and he chuckled. She tossed them to the floor and showed his beast starting to come to life from her touch.

"Oh, I'm Naruto-kun now, am I?" Naruto said.

"Hey, I've got an image to uphold. If they saw me calling you that all the time, I'd have to kick twice as much ass just keep that image." Tayuya said.

"That may be a fuckin' good idea." Tayuya said.

"But, that would hurt your chances of getting out early." Naruto said.

"As much as that sucks, you have a point." Tayuya said and Naruto smirked he flipped his friend onto her back; only to have she slam him back onto the bed.

"Fuck that, Tayuya-chan."

"Fuck you, Naruto-kun." Tayuya smirked.

"Exactly. Fuck me." Naruto said and Tayuya bit his jacket's zipper before pulling it down. He sat up and practically tossed his haori and shirt to the floor.

Tayuya grinned at his build and placed herself on him. She quickly tossed her top off and displayed her slender yet toned, muscular build.

"Wow, Tayuya-chan, how much time did you spend in your cell lifting weights?" Naruto asked.

"Every day; the stronger I am, the more ass I can stomp on." Tayuya smirked before she kissed him and he ran his fingers through her hair before she undid her ponytail. Her hair fell down and ultimately reached her ankles; much like Kushina.

Tayuya's tongue impulsively licked its way into Naruto's mouth and began licking every inch of his mouth before he could even do anything in return. The redhead held her friend's face while he placed his hand on her back and found her bra clasp before moving his hands away from them; causing her to groan as she sat up with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Jeez, Naruto-kun, if I wanted another pussy in the here, I'd brought in one of those shithead bimbos who try to score with me." Tayuya smirked.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"What's the matter? Your balls aren't big enough to make me hot?" Tayuya teased and she suddenly found herself underneath him. He undid her clasp and held her breasts together before placing his mouth on her tits.

_"Played him like a damn fiddle." _Tayuya smirked as Naruto's teeth bit into them while his fingers squeezed and rubbed her breasts together. He grinded his teeth together on them and Tayuya grinned at this.

With all energy Naruto had, this would be a good chance for her to blow off some steam and she smiled as his fingers groped and kneaded her breasts together while his canines pierced her tits. She smiled and watched as he pleasured her ample chest.

"Like my tits, Naruto-kun?" Tayuya laughed and Naruto pulled her tits forward as they became hard in his teeth. She started to blush and Naruto's mouth released her nipples before he tweaked and pinched them.

"With these perky things, I can only imagine how many heads you have to smack just you'll be left alone." Naruto said as he groped her breasts and Tayuya laughed again.

"Eight people a couple days; a weekend tops." Tayuya said as Naruto's fingers danced atop her mounds while pulling her tits. She smirked and abruptly grabbed the center of his trousers.

"Let's see that superbeast, already!" Tayuya said as she pulled down his boxers and his manhood was erect to its full potential. She grinned and he smiled at her reaction.

"See anything you like, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked he toyed with her breasts.

"Hells yeah!" Tayuya said as he stroked and caressed her mounds before she bit into his neck. He yelped as this as her canines tore into his neck and she bit him almost like a wild pitbull; though he didn't bleed.

She chuckled and Naruto smirked while freeing one of her mounds to reach into her trousers. Naruto's hand slid into her garment and found her pussy.

He rubbed her crotch and she bit harder on his neck. Naruto yelped until Tayuya released his neck and licked the sore spot of it.

"Tayuya-chan, are you trying to hurt me?" Naruto asked and Tayuya laughed at him.

"What's the matter, Naruto-chan, my teeth too much for you to handle?" Tayuya said; talking to Naruto as if he were a child and this made his eye twitch. He lowered his head down to her trousers and unzipped them before pulling them down.

"I'll give you too much to handle." Naruto said while removing her thong and stared at her pussy. He slid his hands underneath her ass and lifted her lower body off the bed.

Naruto's tongue licked and rubbed against Tayuya's folds as she gripped the bed for balance. As he licked her warmth, she eyed his barely-concealed erection and licked her lips before she felt Naruto's tongue tracing her clit.

"That's more like it!" Tayuya said as Naruto's tongue licked and lapped her clit as he squeezed her ass. He wet her clit solely with his saliva before dragging his tongue to her folds and she moaned at him sliding it across her crotch.

Naruto's licks started anew with soaking her folds before finally moving onto lick the center of them and he groped Tayuya's ass. She moaned as he wiggled his tongue on her entrance and he freed one of her ass mounds to rub his fingers on her clit.

While anybody else that attempted to touch her in this matter would have likely been beaten within an inch of their life, Tayuya was glad Naruto was doing this and her eyes grew large while his tongue entered her womanhood.

He smoothly and rapidly licked the inside of her warmth; being sure to savor the taste of her innards. Naruto's manhood remained strong as he wormed his tongue through her body and she licked her lips in response to the pleasure her body felt.

Tayuya would have grabbed onto Naruto's length if she could reach it and with her ass off the bed, she realized she wouldn't able to do a thing to her lover's cock at this rate. She looked back to Naruto and grinned in delight as he wiggled and swayed his tongue inside of her caverns.

He groaned from how much this was arousing to his manhood and Tayuya's legs squirmed as his tongue lashed into her moist levels. Naruto's tongue wriggled and Tayuya smiled as her release washed out of her pussy.

Naruto's tongue collected the slender woman's streams before setting her down onto the bed and she pushed him against the wall. He looked down to see Tayuya smother her breasts together on his strong tower and she grinned at this.

"All, Hokage-sama, show me what you've got." Tayuya said and Naruto grinned back while ramming and pumping his growth in her bosom. She tapped her tongue against the tip of his erection and stirred on his rising foreskin.

"Is this way they call you Hokage; your cock's bigger than your mouth?" Tayuya teased as she gave him an intimate smirk as she caressed and squeezed her mounds on his hilt. The warmth of her saliva licked his cock and she rubbed her orbs together on him.

Naruto groaned as he rocketed his member into her cleavage and she placed her mouth on it. She sucked on it and stirred her tongue around it.

The redhead found this interesting and found the taste of Naruto's length to not bother her. If the other prisoners who lusted after her saw this, she knew they'd probably be trying twice as hard to grope or dominate her.

As much as the thought sickened her, she also found it exciting since she'd get to kick some ass and she put the thought to the side as she listened to Naruto moan. Her saliva washed over his growth and he placed his hands against the wall.

_"He's damn near immortal in battle yet in this kind of thing, he blushes like a wimp-ass." _Tayuya thought before taking her mouth off it and blew her breath onto his foreskin. He reacted by squeezing his eyes shut and Tayuya chuckled at this as she continued licking his foreskin.

Naruto shoved his stimulated manhood into Tayuya's breasts and she smile deviously; knowing that he wouldn't last very much longer. Keeping this in mind, she even looked up at him and blew into his face.

He chuckled at this and Tayuya's smirk remained as seductively evil as it could get before she putting her mouth back on his length. Indeed, her timing was perfect as her lover's warm, thick hormonal liquid washed into her mouth and flowed down her throat.

She began to gulp down the semen that stuck to the inside of her mouth and sweat dripped down Naruto's temple. Tayuya sat back and cleared her throat as Naruto sat down.

"Hey, Naruto-kun, you ever seen Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom?" Tayuya asked.

"Yeah; why?" Naruto asked before he noticed Tayuya activating her curse mark and despite her hair somehow remaining the same color, her skin become darker and her eyes became yellow with horns growing from her head. She pounced onto Naruto and pinned him against the bed.

"Good; now break out Kurama and let's get fucking wild!" Tayuya said as she sat on Naruto's cock and in a sadomasochist-like fashion, the pain of her hymen snapping only sent thrills that made her grin. Despite this freaking out Naruto, he gathered Kurama's chakra and his eyes turned red while his nails grew into claws and his hair became spikier.

Tayuya grinned at this while growling seductively and Naruto shot his cock up into her caverns. She thrust down onto his manhood and he sat up.

"I'm gonna fuck you up, so don't you fall asleep on me, Naruto-kun." Tayuya moaned as her walls of flesh grinded and Naruto's cock flew against her tunnels. Both growled in animalistic voices and with the forces their body used for the sex, it was once again a miracle that the enter trailer wasn't rocking like a tin can.

Naruto placed his canines into Tayuya's breast and the sharp sensation drove her mind crazy while he kneaded the other orb. His fingers groped and toyed with it as his hips clashed with her own.

The redhead rolled her hips and repeatedly brought her tightness down onto Naruto's cock. She held his head against her chest and her demonic yellow eyes glowed with lusty energy.

Neither could believe the levels of pleasure they felt as their hips demonically worked against one and Tayuya wrapped her legs around his waist. He banged and thrashed his erection into her womanhood and she moaned as Naruto gnawed her jiggling mound.

Her ass hit against his lap and the sounds of thrusting and erotic moaning could be heard from outside the trailer. Though having sex in his initial transformation form wasn't what he was planning when he came for the conjugal visit, he was enjoying it and so was his redheaded partner.

Naruto looked up at Tayuya and framed her face with a single hand before they slammed their lips together. Vermillion eyes looked at equally, sinister yellow ones as they proceeded to wrap their arms around each and her breasts smothered on his chest.

Their tongues savagely and wildly locked in combat for dominance as they licked and rubbed together. The young couple moaned into each other's mouths and sweat began to fly off their body with each impact.

Tayuya's toes cringed as her fingers dug into Naruto's back like claws and both of them opened their mouths. Their tongues continued to clash and wet one another as the blonde's hardness raged into her lower orifice.

Despite using their demonic powers, lust was the only thing going through their minds and Tayuya hadn't anticipated the Kurama-power Naruto feeling as good as he was inside of her. She pressed her mouth back against his and he gave her ass a good squeeze.

Tayuya rolled her hips forward and Naruto closed his eyes as he thrust into her warmth. Her walls grinded his glory and thanks to her stamina from her curse mark, she felt perfectly fine.

Naruto's length slammed into Tayuya's pussy as he jerked his crotch upright and the redhead's eyes nearly rolled halfway into the back of her head. Her orbs of flesh jiggled and bounced against his chest as he broke the kiss before falling onto his back.

Tayuya rode Naruto as his demon-fueled superbeast flew up into her core and the sounds of it made her mentally melt. She lowered her head and started licking where she bit him earlier; the manner of her licking resembling an excited dog.

Her tongue rubbed and licked against the bite mark as he slammed his throbbing cock into her warmth. The redhead finally formed a hickey and Naruto started to nibble on her earlobe.

At last, Tayuya's insides wrapped around his manhood and Naruto's hilt blasted an overwhelming amount of semen into her womb. She reared up before sending her lips crashing against Naruto's and she gripped the bed.

The moaning pair held onto each other and their cum oozed out of Tayuya's pussy. Naruto lie still as Tayuya got off of him and lie next to him while panting.

"That was fucking awesome, Naruto-kun." Tayuya chuckled and Naruto held her while nuzzling her forehead. She smiled at him before nudging him and getting on all fours.

"Tayuya-chan, you're as every bit as energetic as I am, aren't you?" Naruto asked.

"Less talking, more fucking me, all right?" Tayuya said and Naruto sat up before spreading her rear cheeks. She looked back to see him rubbing his cum-drenched cock on her rectum and what he was about to do got her thrilled just thinking about it.

Naruto looked to Tayuya, who simply gave him a thumb up, and he began to press his hardness into her rectum. Mixed shivers of pleasure and pain ran through Tayuya's body as his cock entered her ass.

She loudly moaned and Naruto grinned at how tight her body was before charging his hips forward. Tayuya loudly moaned as the powerful blonde plowed his erection into her rear and he placed his chest against her back.

Tayuya gripped the mattress tightly as Naruto slammed his hardness into her ass and her breasts swayed forward. A grin spread across her face as the blonde's erection flew into her and Naruto cupped her breasts.

He licked Tayuya's neck before she framed his face and kissed him as her tongue entered his mouth. Their tongues fought as Naruto shot his hips forward and he kneaded and caressed her breasts.

Tayuya stroked Naruto's face with her free hand and he sank his fingers into her jiggling orbs. His fingers circled her aroused tits before gripping and pinching them.

Their lust-crazed red and yellow eyes best defined their sense of energy as Tayuya fell onto her front. She reached underneath and starting fingering herself as she reared onto her knees.

Naruto drove his member between Tayuya's ass mounds and her fingers wriggled inside of her wetness. He nipped at her neck before nibbling on it with his sharp canines and licking it afterwards.

The blush from the earlier round hadn't left her face and his tongue rubbed against her neck as she removed her fingers from her innards. With a groan, Naruto came into Tayuya's ass and everything in her mind went blank at that very moment.

She mentally melted in ecstasy at the intense warmth before Naruto's cock spurted out its last few rounds and Tayuya rested on her front. Her lover's semen poured out of her ass onto the bed and both of them took another temporary break.

"How was I that time, Tayuya-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Fuckin' A!" Tayuya laughed at Naruto and he smiled before moving in on her again. She chuckled as his manhood entered her pussy and he gripped her forearms while standing up.

He held onto her forearms while sending his hips flying forward as his member thundered into her tightness and her breasts freely jiggled. Tayuya moaned as Naruto leaned forward and licked the closest horn he could reach.

Her eyes closed as Naruto's manhood pistoned into her wetness and slammed into her walls. He tightly held onto her powerful forearms and he charged his member into her warmth.

She looked back to see him start nibbling at her neck again and she loudly moaned; this time hoping that Michelle would hear from outside to be a cruel remainder the woman hadn't a lover. Naruto's erection lunged into Tayuya's innards and slammed into her walls.

Tayuya rutted her hips backwards and her ass was tapped by Naruto's thrusting crotch. She grinded his powerful thrusts while he freed her forearms and squeezed her breasts.

The blonde Jinchuuruki's hilt flew into Tayuya's womanhood and she reached back to frame his face. She turned her head in his direction and he leaned forward to lick her lips until she opened her mouth.

Naruto's tongue was welcomed back into Tayuya's mouth and returned to battling her own. The young couple moaned as their hips worked together in tandem and sweat rained off of them onto the bed.

She traced Naruto's whiskers as he pounded and rammed his growth into her warmth with her growing tighter. He groaned and Tayuya reached down to grab his bouncing balls.

He slightly yelped as Tayuya rubbed his testicles and she licked the inside of his mouth. Naruto toyed and caressed her heaving tits as he shot his length into her walls.

Both separated lips to let out loud, demonic moans as Naruto's length imploded inside of Tayuya's warmth early thanks to her teasing of his balls. As their cum overflowed from her warmth, both slowly crouched down onto the bed with Naruto cuddling the aggressive redhead as they reverted back to their normal appearances.

"Naruto-kun, are you better at beating the shit of people or fucking brains out?" Tayuya smirked.

"Good question." Naruto chuckled as Tayuya turned to face him and she rested against him.

"Tayuya-chan, was I really that good at the sex or was that extra moaning just to mess with Michelle out there?" Naruto asked and a mischievous look appeared in Tayuya's eyes.

"Maybe." Tayuya chuckled and Naruto smiled at her.

_Later_

"See you around, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said to Tayuya; with Michelle once again standing behind her. The overweight woman had a frown on her face from the musky stench left behind by the young couple inside the trailer and to her; it was as if two wild animals had mated within it.

"Fuck ya later, Naruto." Tayuya laughed as Naruto left the prison and she was once again guided to her cell. She noticed Michelle's face and chuckled.

"What's the matter, Queen Fatass? The stench of hardcore fucking making you jealous?" Tayuya asked.

"Mind your own business, you little tramp!" Michelle said as Tayuya entered her cell and laughed at her as she left.

"I'll mind business the way you fuck…alone." Tayuya laughed and Michelle angrily shouted at her while getting dragged away by her fellow guards. She laid back on her bed and smiled at the events of the day.

_Later on_

Naruto stood outside the prison with a smile since it was Tayuya's day out of prison and he couldn't wait to see her. The door opened and Tayuya walked out of the prisoner wearing regular clothes while carrying a duffle bag on her shoulder.

"Hey, Tayuya-chan!" Naruto said and Tayuya calmly nodded as she approached him. Before she could say anything, he hugged her and lifted her off the ground.

"You just made out of damn mush, aren't you, Naruto-kun?" Tayuya asked and despite her choice of words, Naruto knew she was happy to see him.

"Welcome back to the outside, Tayuya-chan." Naruto said and Tayuya calmly patted his back. He set her down and picked up her duffle bag.

"Come on, Tayuya-chan, let's put these bags down at my house and then you'll finally get to taste IchiRaku's Ramen." Naruto said as he began walking forward and Tayuya smiled.

"Fine with me, Naruto-kun." Tayuya said before looking at one of the prison's windows and noticed Michelle glaring at her. She grinned and gave the woman the finger; causing her to beat against the case like an angry ape.

Tayuya only laughed at this as she followed Naruto and looked forward to her new life.

_Years later_

Ex-officer Michelle jogged through the local park in a white tracksuit and stopped at a water fountain. Her short temper as a security guard had finally resulted in her getting fired and now she was part of a weight loss-clinic; not that she was losing much weight herself.

Then, her attention was drawn to three young girls eating ice-cream nearby and two of them resembled Tayuya. Despite them only being children, Michelle squinted at them and they looked back at her.

"Hi, I'm Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze II, who the fuck are you?" The first girl, who had red hair and blue eyes, asked and Michelle looked at her in shock. Kushina, also known to her schoolmates as the Scorching Red Fireball due her red hair and her reputation as one of the strongest girls at the Academy, blinked at the woman and the second girl, another redhead but with brown eyes, felt amused by Michelle's reaction.

"What the hell are you staring at?" The second redhead, Mito II; nicknamed Red Superbeast at the Academy, asked.

"What did you little brats say to me?" Michelle said and the last girl with blonde hair and brown eyes raised an eye.

"They asked who the fuck are you? You fuckin' deaf or somethin'?" The blonde girl, Tsunade II; also known as The Destroyer at the Academy for having the highest Taijutsu record of the whole class, asked and Michelle fumed.

"Look here, little missies, don't take that language with grown-ups, got it?" Michelle responded bluntly and the three sisters laughed.

"What the fuck are you supposed to be; the language police?" Mito laughed.

"Yeah, why the fuck are you so interested in what we say? Tsunade, what do you think of that?" Kushina said.

"Shit if I know." Tsunade laughed.

"You brats are really out of line!" Michelle said as she started to leave and all of Kushina, Mito, and Tsunade watched as she left. They noticed her white trousers and Tsunade laughed.

"Well, girls, look at that; it's not every day you see the full moon in broad daylight." Tsunade and her sisters broke out laughing as Michelle angrily walked away.

"On the bright side, you can tell she's not a half-ass on fitting into those things." Mito laughed.

"Damn true." Kushina laughed and after Michelle had left, Naruto and Tayuya appeared.

"Hi, girls, are you ready to call it a day?" Tayuya asked.

"Yes, Okaa-chan." Kushina, Mito, and Tsunade all answered as they finished their ice cream.

"All right, first one aboard gets carried." Naruto said as he kneeled down and thanks to her speed inherited from her father, Kushina was the first of her sisters to climb onto his shoulders. He chuckled before he and Tayuya walked their daughters home for the day.

* * *

LOL! I love that foul mouth of Tayuya's and this was certainly different from my other stories. After all, I really had to wing this story since I've never been inside of a prison before but I have studied criminal justice and have seen prisons on documentaries.

Not only is this story a belated-present for my BETA-reader **_Sketchfan, _**there are also tributes to the late, great James Avery AKA Philip Banks through the descriptions of Naruto and Tayuya's lunch. Since I teared up the day I learned he passed away, the reference was very important to me.

The woman named Michelle is based off a rude, unbearable neighbor I had when I lived in New York and she always seemed to get on my case for just breathing as far as I can say. Now, this may be a one-time thing in the **_Just Like the Folks _**series, but I've always wanted to have story where Tayuya has three-foul mouth tomboys.

You'll notice Mito's "What the hell are you staring at?" line being a reference to the 90s show known as **_Duckman _**and the next **_Just Like the Folks_** will have Naruto paired with Anko. So long and enjoy!


End file.
